Sick Pipes
by failingtowrite
Summary: Piper has a stomach virus whilst away with Alex in Java... [I'm crap at summaries. It's my first fic]
1. Chapter 1

**[Hey so this was my first fic and hopefully it isn't that bad... it's a prompt from an anon on tumblr which is where i first published this. Anyways i thought i may as well put this up here so have a read if you want. Bye!]**

Piper awoken with a sharp pain shooting through her stomach. It wasn't the first time that night that she'd been greeted with a sickening twinge above her abdomen, but this time it felt more intense. Piper cried out in pain, causing a very sleepy Alex to become fully awake and alert. Alex hadn't slept all night for the fact that Piper was constantly twisting and turning, trying to find a more comfortable position to be in but always still somehow wrapped in Alex's arms.

Alex bolted upright and quickly leaned over to look at Piper, rubbing her hand up and down her arm soothingly. "Pipes hey shh what's wrong?"

Another quick dart jolted around, "Alex, i-it feels like it's getting worse," Piper's head started spinning as the next words spilled out, "I need to get out of here. I-I need to go to a hospital."

"Fuck Pipes… are you sure it's that bad?"

Piper gave out another cry as if to answer her question.

"Right." Alex seriously had no clue where the nearest hospital was, it wasn't something she thought she'd need to know when "visiting" Java.

Quickly Alex jumped out of bed and threw on a pair of black skinny jeans and a grey v-neck, before carefully putting Piper's arm around her neck to help her off the bed and into some suitable clothes. Only finding one of Piper's shoes Alex asks, "Pipes where are your shoes?"

Not being in the right mindset to worry about a shoe Piper responds "Just forget it."

"Well you can't leave the hotel without your shoes, how are you gonna walk?"

With a grimace from the effects of another wave of nausea, Piper jokingly manages "I guess you're just gonna have to carry me."

"Okay." And with that, ignoring her protests, Alex scoops Piper up into her arms and heads towards the door.

As they make their way to the elevator Piper shrieks out as another severe cramp twists her stomach and Alex does all she can to at least take her mind off the pain. She describes all the other places she's going to take Piper after this trip is over. The hot sandy beaches of Cambodia - then to all the amazing museums in Belgium - and then to the beautiful city that is Paris…

Relieved to arrive on the ground floor Alex makes her way to the exit with Piper still cradled in her arms. If it weren't for worry and adrenaline Alex would have dropped Piper in the elevator due to lack of sleep.

"Fuck."

"What?" Piper groans out, the pain subsiding but the nausea really starting to kick in.

"They're aren't any cabs out here. How the fuck are we gonna get to the hospital?" Alex was asking herself more than Piper.

"Hey Alex?"

"Yeah?"

Before Piper can answer, she starts violently throwing up onto the pavement outside, narrowly missing Alex. Alex lets Piper out of her arms so she can bend over properly.

"Jesus Christ, Pipes." Alex bends down and rubs Piper's back softly to ease her.

"I'm s-so sorry, Al, for all of this."

"Don't. Just don't. This is not your fault. It's probably that fucking shitty restaurant I took you to the other night," Alex pushes her glasses on top of her head, "hey, you don't apologise for anything."

That's when Alex notices a man opening a door from inside his car beckoning them both in In a familiar accent he says, "your friend doesn't look so hot, need a lift?"

Desperate, Alex Helps Piper into the backseat of the car and climbs in next to her, ignoring the driver she orders frantically "the closest hospital. Now," she grabs the only currency from out of her pocket and pushes it into his hand "there's ten bucks, just drive!"

"What - is she drunk?" Alex doesn't listen to the driver and continues to rub Piper's stomach and forehead. "I'm Larry by the way… in case you wanted to know who was saving your asses tonight." He continues to droll on but he may as well be talking to a brick wall.

"Can you just watch the road?" Alex is becoming more nervous at the fact Piper seems to be turning paler by the minute.

Piper is whining and squirming in the backseat, trying not to throw up everywhere and Alex is out of her mind with worry, holding Piper and trying to calm her down and also yelling at the driver to not driver so damn recklessly. Piper is clinging to Alex, begging her not to go anywhere. "Pipes, I'm right here with you. I'm not gonna leave you." her heart is pounding in her chest from seeing Piper so weak and vulnerable so she places soft kisses on her forehead as it's some sort of medicine.

Finally they arrive at the hospital and Alex manages a half assed "thanks" to the driver before carrying Piper into the entrance of the hospital.

After explaining to the Doctors what was wrong Piper is lead down hallways on a bed with Alex by her side and holding her hand.

"Don't leave me, Al."

"I'm right here, kid."


	2. Chapter 2 (End)

The hospital was small and lit up with flickering fluorescent lights that made every room feel eerie. The worst part was the smell. The toxic odour of disinfectant made Piper want to heave every time she breathed in - which wasn t helping her situation.  
Piper had been stuck in this place for just one night and was already desperate to make a run for it. The doctors hadn t given her anything for her apparent stomach virus but wanted to keep her in just to make sure it wasn t anything too serious. All she needed was plenty of rest and water. She was feeling a lot better anyway and hoped she d be out today.  
Alex hadn t moved from Piper s side the whole night and was now sleeping in the visitor s chair, with her head resting on Piper s thighs. Piper twirled her delicate fingers around a tress of raven coloured hair absentmindedly, taking her mind off her strange surroundings. Alex had been awake for a couple of minutes before asking Feeling any better? she turned to face Piper who looked like she hadn t slept all night.  
"Well I ve stopped throwing up so that s something. I just wanna get out of here, this place is driving me crazy." Piper s expression turned to worry, "They are gonna let me out today, right?"  
Alex let out a huff Don t worry, if they don t - I ll carry you out myself. She winked, causing Piper to roll her eyes.  
"You know you didn t have to do that, I was fine walking without my shoes." Piper defended.  
"Oh yeah? You could barely stand up without me you had me really fucking worried, Pipes." Alex s voice cracked at that last part.  
Piper reached out to stroke Alex s cheek, to which Alex leaned into. It was strange that Alex was the one who needed to be comforted, considering Piper was the one in hospital due to a shitty stomach bug. Alex mentally scolded herself for taking Piper to that crappy restaurant, this was all her fault.  
I m fine Al, I promise I m already feeling near enough normal. Anyway I m in the best place to be. Piper knew that was a lie, the best place to be would be back at their hotel and helping each other unwind after a long day of sipping cocktails on the beach "Sure, yeah, if the best place to be is a dingy, run-down hospital in Java where the doctors don t do shit, then yeah great." Alex replied with an irritated tone.  
Finally Alex s expression softened and she sighed, You re sure you re feeling better? Piper shrugged and looked as if to check herself up and down before answering A little pain but nothing a couple of paracetamol won t fix. I m a little hungry though "Well then," Alex started, leaning towards Piper s ear she whispered in a low husky voice, "wanna get out of here?"  
"For food! Piper swatted Alex on her arm, but I would rather eat out. This earned a low chuckle from Alex, Then let s go. 


End file.
